Bath Time
by Raykaida
Summary: Nowaki's sick and Hiroki has to look after him, but things don't turn out how Hiroki planned. WARNING YAOI!Explicit themes. Already posted on Aarinfantasy. NowakixHiroki. Again it's YAOI!


Here is a HirokixNowaki story I wrote a little while ago, I finally got round to adding it here as well.

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters I'm just borrowing them

Warning- This story contains YAOI!! Don't like don't read I warned you!! Explicit themes !!

Already posted on Aarinfantasy

Please review, I hope you like it

* * *

Bath Time

Hiroki Kamijou was pissed. He was snowed under with work, had lesson plans for the rest of the years to write, papers to grade, a quiz to arrange, not to mention a sick boyfriend at home who Hiroki ( not that he'd ever admit it of course) was more then a little worried about. So it really didn't help that his superior was on the phone whispering apologies and sweet nothings to god knows who.

Slamming the books down on the table, a little louder then he meant to Hiroki glared at the other man's back.

"Professor....."

"I said I was sorry what else can I say...."

"Professor....."

"Yes of course I won't forget again...."

"PROFESSOR!!"

"Well then how about this......"

...click...

"AHHH KAMIJOU WHY'D YOU PULL THE PLUG"

"We're buried in work and I refuse to do your share as well while you flirt on the phone!"

"Awww Kamijou are you jealous, there's plenty of me to go around"

"Take one more step and I'll shove this book down your throat......"

It was getting late when Hiroki finally reached his front door, after slaving away for the better part of 4 hours he had finally managed to finish all of his tasks with the (reluctant) help of Profesor Miyagi, the other man had really been acting strangely Hiroki thought to himself, he had never before seen him apologising to anyone in fact Hiroki mused Miyagi had always seemed to be the type just skim along with getting involved with anyone but now.......

Sighing to himself Hiroki fished his key out of the bottom of his bag juggling the carriers from the market in his free hand. At last he managed to turn the key and pushed the door open.

Making his way into the hallway he used his foot to slam the door behind him. Right on cue a quavery voice sounded from the bedroom.

"Hiro-San is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

Walking further down the hall Hiroki passed the threshold to the bedroom and stared downat the bed and it's flushed, sweaty occupant. Reaching out a hand he smoothed the hair back from Nowaki's forehead.

"How do you feel now?"

"Much better, I think sleeping all day has helped knock this thing on the head"

"Well I stopped at the market, I got chicken soup and some more honey for your tea"

"Thank-you Hiro-San but I think I can get up now"

Hiroki darted forward, pushing the figure back on the bed and tucking the quilt around him firmly.

"No you don't, just stay there and I'll make you some soup"

Nowaki smiled (damn thought Hiroki why'd it have to be that smile"

"Okay, but come sit with me while I eat"

"Sure....."

Feeling his face flush Hiroki moved away from the bed and went into the kitchen, pausing only to collect the shopping bags that he had dropped on his way to see Nowaki.

Placing the bags on the counter, Hiroki dug around until his fingers closed on a tin buried at the bottom, pulling it free he grabbed the tin opener and began opening the soup.

'It's not right' he told himself 'getting turned on by Nowaki while he's sick, what kind of boyfriend am I'. 'But he looked so cute', the naughty side of his brain said, 'all flushed and tangled up in the quilt with his pyjama top slipping off his shoulder'.

Hiroki tipped the soup into a saucepan and turned on the gas. Standing over it he waited for the soup to begin simmering, stirring it gently every now and then and trying to convince his body that there was no way he was going to go into the bedroom and jump on Nowaki.

Pouring the now hot soup in to a dish he placed it on a tray added a spoon, a bread roll from the shopping bag and a glass of orange juice. Lifting it he made his way back to the bedroom and placed it across Nowaki's knees.

Nowaki picked up the spoon and took a taste.

"It's only tinned...."

"It's fine Hiro-San, whatever you make me is always fine, how was your day"

"You mean between the piles of work I got stuck with because that damn Miyagi preferred to spend most of the day on the phone"

"Ah......"

"Yeah he's acting kind of.....different"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure......maybe he's in love"

"Oh...."

"Never mind him are you sure you're feeling better"

"Yes Hiro-San I'm feeling almost back to normal but......"

"But what?"

"I really want to take a bath"

"Oh.......well I'll help you when you've finished eating"

Leaning over the tub Hiroki splashed his fingers through the water to check the temperature, it was warm but not to hot just the right temperature for his still shaky boyfriend.

Nowaki carefully walked into the bathroom, holding onto the frame for support.

"Idiot I told you to wait"

"Sorry Hiro-san I guess I'm just impatient to feel clean again"

Hiroki sighed as he looped his arm around Nowaki's waist and led him over to the tub.

"Umm Hiro-San......"

"What is it?

"Will you undress me please?"

"........."

"It'll be easier"

"Easier on who!" Hiroki yelled in his head, "not easier on me with him sitting there looking all cute and blushing and naked.......he's gonna be naked......someone really hates me"

Gritting his teeth Hiroki reached forward and began undoing the buttons on Nowaki's pyjama top, reaching the last one he slipped it over Nowaki's shoulders and tossed it to one side. Gulping slightly he pulled at the drawstring that was holding the bottoms on until it came loose. Lifting his hips Nowaki let him slide them down his legs until they joined the top discarded on the floor.

Hiroki stared at Nowaki's naked body as if it had been months instead of just a couple of days since he had seen it. Nowaki carefully turned his body so that he could slip in to the water.

"Ahhh....." he sighed "This feels so good!"

"Careful......don't fall asleep and drown or anything"

"Well if you think like that why don't you join me Hiro-San?"

".........."

"Hiro-San?"

".........."

"You don't have to....."  
"......fine"

Hiroki began shedding his clothes as fast as possible.

"Please don't let him notice I'm getting hard" he prayed to himself

Throwing his boxers over his shoulder he quickly jumped into the tub so he was facing Nowaki, leaning against the other end with his legs sliding down the outsides of Nowaki's thighs.

They sat together in a friendly silence for several minutes both of them enjoying the heat of the water and each others company.

Hiroki leaned his head back against the rim of the bath tub and sighed, here he was with a hard-on, in the bath with his sick boyfriend which gave him no chance of release unless he wanted to do it himself, how did he always get himself into these situations?

As the thought drifted through his mind Hiroki felt Nowaki's foot brush gently against his inner thigh.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"You're hard aren't you?"

"B-b-but you're sick!!"

"It's okay Hiro-San I'm feeling pretty much back to normal"

"That doesn't mean th-ahhhhh!"

"Feels good doesn't it Hiro-San"

Gripping the sides of the bath Hiroki gasped at the sensation of Nowaki's foot rubbing against his hard cock.

Closing his eyes he shivered as Nowaki skillfully ran his foot up to the tip and squeezed it between his toes.

"Uggghhh......."

"Do you like that?"

"Y-y-you damn...brat"

Hiroki heard Nowaki give out a throaty chuckle and then gasped as he gripped his calves and tugged him forward. Reaching out to prevent himself falling Hiroki found himself gripping Nowaki's shoulder's while practically sitting in his lap.

Nowaki wrapped him hand firmly around Hiroki's cock and squeezed.

"Ahhh...."

"You're really hard Hiro-San"

""Haaahh....."

"You're so sensitive today......"

"AHHHHHH......"

Hiroki groaned as Nowaki began pumping his shaft with strong quick strokes

"Come for me Hiro-San...."

Nowaki increased the rhythm, his free hand snaking between them to stroke the sensitive skin between Hiroki's balls and his entrance

"Come for me...."

Hiroki could feel heat pooling in his belly, shivering as spikes of pleasure began shooting through his body, he was so close.....

Nowaki slid a finger back to Hiroki's tight hole teasing the entrance, enjoying the look of pleasure on his boyfriend's face as he rocked in to his hand.

Nowaki slipped the tip of his finger inside and.......

"UUURRRGGGHHHHH........AHHHHHHHH......"

Hiroki flung his head back and screamed as he came, spurting white fluid all over their chests, his mind exploding into a sea of stars his pleasure was so intense.

Nowaki smiled, pulling his now trembling boyfriend into his arms, smirking as Hiroki collaspsed forward with his head resting on Nowaki's shoulder.

Gulping for air Hiroki felt warm hands smoothing up and down his back.

"I guess you are better......"

Shifting his position slightly Hiroki felt Nowaki's arousal press against him. Turning his head he found Nowaki watching him with hungry eyes.

"Hiro-San.......

"O-o-oh yes.....Nowaki....f*** me"

Nowaki smiled his hands sliding underneath Hiroki's ass

"Get on your knees"

Hiroki shivered again as he scrambled up on his knees so that he was straddling Nowaki's body with his legs spread wide.

Gasping he felt Nowaki teasing his hole again, leaning forward so that he could rest his head against Nowaki's he groaned as he felt a finger pushing gently against the muscled ring. It slid in easily, followed by another. Hiroki could feel himself growing hard again as Nowaki scissored his fingers stretching him, rubbing across the sensitive walls and making Hiroki pant with longing. A third finger joined the other two stretching him even more.

Hiroki screamed as the probing fingers hit his sweet spot. Nowaki hid a smile against Hiroki's neck as he moved his hand in the same spot again

"Ahhh.........more........Nowaki.......MORE"

Hiroki whimpered as Nowaki withdrew his fingers, gripping his boyfriend firmly at the hips Nowaki guided him down carefully onto his swollen member.

"Ughhh......."  
"Ahhhhhh........Nowaki!!........."

Nowaki held himself rigid as Hiroki adjusted to his penetration, waiting for his word to move.

"Ugghh.....Nowaki......move.......move!!"

Keeping hold of Hiroki's hips Nowaki began thrusting slowly, Hiroki clutched Nowaki's shoulders using his legs to rock against Nowaki's thrusts in the same rhythm.

"N-n-nowaki.......deeper......harder!!"

Nowaki grimaced, he didn't have enough leverage to grant Hiroki's demends, moving his hands from Hiroki's hips to his ass he lifted him suddenly, ignoring the angry protests the move brought him as his cock slid free of Hiroki's body, moving swiftly he manuvered his body around his boyfriends so that Hiroki suddenly found himself on his knees leaning over the side of the tub, clutching the rim as water splashed ignored on to the bathroom floor.

"AHHHHH.........."

Nowaki thrust hard into Hiroki's hole crashing into his prostate and making him scream his pleasure.

"AHHH............AHHHH...........MORE.........MORE!!!"

Nowaki pumped furiously, pulling out to the tip before plunging back in smacking into Hiroki's prostate every time.

Nowaki could feel his orgasm building, searing heat seeping through him, his entire focus on the smell, taste and sound of the man he was pounding himself into.

Hiroki's screams were echoing around the small bathroom, increasing Nowaki's pleasure.

"N-n-nowaki I-i-i'm going to.....UGGHHHH"

Nowaki felt Hiroki's muscles tighten deliciously around his cock as the smaller man's orgasm hit him.

Hiroki felt the intense waves of pleasure exploding through him, causing his entire body to spasm, as he basked in the afterglow he felt Nowaki slam into him with a yell and felt the extra heat as Nowaki poured his seed into him.

Leaning his head against the cold rim of the tub, Hiroki gasped and panted as his heart rate slowly returned to normal.

Smiling Nowaki leaned over him turning his head so he could kiss Hiroki on the cheek

"Hiro-San........"

"Hmm?......"

"I love you"

"I love you too......you brat...."

* * *

Okay that's it. What did you think?


End file.
